The Pixie's Surprise
by EphesusX
Summary: Alice has a little surprise up her sleave for Bella...


**A/N** ONE SHOT My very first Twilight one-shot with Alice and Bella. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The characters are from the Twilight books by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing but the plot.

The Pixie's Surprise

It was an awkward moment at La Push when Alice took me shopping, unbeknownst to me, she was about to make it ten million times worse.

"Bella honey, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but green really isn't your colour – it brings out the flaws in your skin."

I felt a rush of embarrassment as I rushed back into the changing room to change out of the green dress I had chosen. My face was hot and pink.

"Here;" I heard her voice sound regretful. Her arm popped into the dressing room and she handed me a pink dress that was extremely low-cut in the front.

"I'm not wearing that." I said, covering myself with my arms in case she opened the door while I was half naked.

To my horror Alice walked in.

"A little privacy?!" I whaled.

"I'm a girl too Bella, not to mention I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you wearing that disgusting white bra?" she suddenly asked. I looked down at my full sports bra and frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

Alice scowled. "You're 19 years old, Bella and you have a boyfriend! God, what is wrong with you?"

She stormed out of the changing room like I'd offended her and a few minutes later (after I put my clothes back on), I walked up to her.

"What's-" I looked to see if anyone was listening before I lowered my voice "-what's wrong with my bra?"

"Follow me."

With that, Alice pulled me by my wrist and took me into the nearest Agent Provocateur – a lingerie store – and paused as she looked at the various options I knew she was going to dress me in.

I sighed. "You know I'd never wear these things."

Alice's eyes widened and she pulled me to the nearest chair and sat me down.

"I don't think you understand the importance in this."

I shrugged. "Importance?"

"Listen, if you're having sex with-"

"Whoa, hold up Alice…"

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm not having _anything_ with your brother."

Alice had a dumbfounded look on her face. "But I've… _seen_ it."

I blushed again. "No that's probably just my overactive imagination."

Alice frowned.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but we're not. Edward and I are both, well sort of" I made hyphens in the air "saving ourselves for marriage."

Alice frowned.

"Really?"

"You sound surprised." I pointed out.

"Well that's because I am." She said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"Well, sorry if this offends you, but how on earth does a man that attractive stay a virgin for 109 years?"

I laughed, it seemed obscene and I knew it.

"I know. Aren't vampires supposed to be sexual creatures or something?"

Alice looked at me with a sly smile. "Wait till you become one." She whispered in my ear.

I got goosebumps thinking about it. Edward and me… all alone… his arms around me… his body against mine…

"Snap out of it."

I blinked twice and looked at her. "Maybe you should try to seduce him then."

"I want to, but I suck."

"Anyone'll suck with a bra like that on." She jumped up and walked over to a baby blue bra and panty combo and waved it in the air as I looked from where I was sitting.

I pretended to shoot myself in the head in disapproval.

She put the combo down and came to grab me by the wrist again. She never used a lot of force on me, but enough to make me surrender and follow her.

After several attempts – Alice pulled out teeny little outfits to flowy maternity-looking undies – she finally found something sexy and well, decent.

"Try it on!" she urged all excited.

I hesitated at first but eventually gave in and tried it on.

I held my breath for a second when I looked in the mirror at how amazing I looked.

It was a very short, very tight little night dress. It was made of black satin and was lined with pink stripes. It showed cleavage I never knew I had, it made my legs look tall and lean and with my hair loose I felt like I looked like a lingerie model.

Alice stepped in and gasped when she saw me.

"Oh my goodness!!" she cried and stood there for a second, staring at me before cupping the side of my face.

"At least now you know you were a beautiful human before I turn you."

I frowned. "What do you mean before _you _turn me?"

Alice smiled sweetly then grabbed my face with full force and bit the side of my neck!

The venom spread through my body so quickly that I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened.

Before I knew it, I was sitting in Edward's room in the lingerie, a full-fledged, hungry vampire, staring at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful beyond anything I had ever imagined I could look like.

Just then Edward came in.

He gasped.

I knew I wanted nothing but Edward.

He never expected it and neither did I, but it was the night we both lost our virginities.

Thanks Alice.


End file.
